Robot Wars: The First Wars/Heat A
The First Wars - Heat A was one of six heats which determined the Grand Finalists of Robot Wars: The First Wars. The episode featuring Heat A was originally broadcast on February 20, 1998 on BBC Two. This heat was the pilot of Robot Wars. *The first ever episode of Robot Wars naturally hosted a great deal of firsts. **Famous competitors such as Roadblock, Killertron and Team Nemesis were seen here for the very first time. Robot Wars personalities Jeremy Clarkson and Noel Sharkey, but especially Philippa Forrester, Jonathan Pearce and the House Robots, were first seen as well, due to it being the pilot episode. ***The debut of Nemesis, from the Republic of Ireland, signified the first competitor from outside the United Kingdom to compete in Robot Wars. **Roadblock was the first robot to complete the Gauntlet. **Nemesis became the first robot to defeat Shunt in the Sumo (Roadblock also did this, but fell off itself afterwards, so was deemed to have survived rather than won) **The first ever judges decision was made in the battle between Nemesis and Roadblock. *In addition to this, there was a particular controversy over the actions of Grunt, the stock robot. Grunt was one of three stock robots to compete in Series 1, and, under the control of an experienced driver, it completed the Gauntlet with ease. This meant that Barry, one of the legitimate competitors, was eliminated at the Gauntlet stage. Grunt proceeded to dive off the podium in the Sumo. Team Power lamented on their website, because they felt that Barry would have been perfect for the Sumo. Competing robots Barry From Hagley Roman Catholic High School *Team Members: Amy Sproat, Chris Sherwood, Daniel Parry *Weight: 116.9kg *Dimensions: 120 x 76 x 55 cm *Speed: 7mph *Turning circle: Zero *Ground clearance: 6cm *Power: 24V wheelchair motors *Weapons: Pneumatic scoop Grunt From Coventry *Team Members: Matthew Dickinson *Weight: 45kg *Dimensions: 140 x 46 x 25 cm *Speed: 15mph *Turning circle: Zero *Ground clearance: 3mm *Power: 2 x 12V wheelchair motors *Weapons: None Killertron From Maidstone *Team Members: Richard Broad, Abdul Degia, Ian Degia *Weight: 72.2kg *Dimensions: 140 x 70 x 60 cm *Speed: 4mph *Turning circle: Zero *Ground clearance: 10mm *Power: 2 x 24V wheelchair motors *Weapons: Pickaxe & mace (the mace was never used and was later given to Skarab) Nemesis From Dublin *Team Members: Peter Redmond, William Murphy, Joe Gavin *Weight: 76.8kg *Dimensions: 130 x 125 x 55 cm *Speed: 6mph *Turning circle: Zero *Ground clearance: 5cm *Power: 24V batteries *Weapons: Pneumatic spike Roadblock From Bodmin Community College *Team Members: Hender Blewitt, Chris Kinsey, Peter Kinsey *Weight: 82.5kg *Dimensions: 145 x 110 x 40 cm *Speed: 5mph *Turning circle: Zero *Ground clearance: 10mm *Power: 24V electric motors *Weapons: Circular saw Shogun From Nottingham *Team Members: Robin Woodhead, Brian Carrington, Peter Fairbrother *Weight: 82.7kg *Dimensions: 92 x 60 x 33 cm *Speed: 7mph *Turning circle: 50cm*Ground clearance: 10mm *Power: 2 x 12V Sinclair C5 motors *Weapons: Cutting blade & forklifts Gauntlet 1. Nemesis - Completed - Nemesis took the middle route over the ramps with no house robots in opposition. It made it to the final stretch, and dodged Matilda to reach the end. It was struck by the pendulum, but this did not hamper its progress. 2. Grunt - Completed - Grunt shot straight into the route guarded by house robots and past Sergeant Bash. Dead Metal halted it briefly by driving up on top of it. However, Grunt escaped and continued, briefly halted by Matilda, but ultimately reaching the endzone. 3. Roadblock - Completed - Roadblock paused enough for the turntable to come to a halt, and then drove forward. It dodged the ramp and went for the left-most route. It swerved around both Matilda and Dead Metal, before driving into the endzone. 4. Killertron - 11.02m - Killertron was the final robot to run the Gauntlet. It effortlessly crossed the first ramp and ran into Dead Metal. It escaped, but was hampered by the drills, and ran into the same position that Shogun had, beaching itself on the side of the ramp. 5. Shogun - 10.71m - Shogun went for the central route. It crossed the first ramp in good time, and ran up the second ramp, but fell off the side. It was menaced by Matilda, and its run ended. 6. Barry - 2.93m - Barry drove straight onto a grille and was blocked by a pyramid. It spun around, and went for the ramp whilst under pressure from Sergeant Bash. It rushed at the centre ramp, but its low ground clearance prevented it from crossing it. Matilda attacked, and Barry lost power. Eliminated: Barry Trial (Sumo) 1. Nemesis - Victorious - Shunt appeared to be the stronger, pushing Nemesis to the very edge of the ring. Nemesis fought back, however, and spun around, leaving Shunt unable to power straight forward on an exposed side. Eventually, Nemesis drove backwards into Shunt, sticking its rear spikes into its wheelguards and forcing it towards the edge. With Shunt finished, Nemesis delivered the Coup de grâce by pushing off the ring sideways. 2. Killertron - Survived - Killertron attacked Shunt with its axe several times, but missed. However, it also managed to keep itself from being pushed straight off, occasionally using its axe to maintain a grip on Shunt. Killertron held on until the end, lasting the full sixty seconds. 3. Roadblock - Survived - Shunt aimed its axe at Roadblock's wedge, before Roadblock shoved its rounded front into Shunt, attempting to push it off the ring. Roadblock was eventually able to drive under its side, and with a powerful charge, pushed it out of the podium, but drove off itself immediately afterwards. Because of this, it was only awarded third place, even though it was technically victorious. 4. Shogun - 21.51 sec - Shogun ran into the rear slope of Shunt and held off the House Robot's push for a significant amount of time. Finally, however, Shunt spun and reversed Shogun off the podium. This was the only robot that Shunt defeated in the Sumo in the First Wars. 5.' Grunt - 4.15 sec' - Grunt darted around Shunt and drove straight off the edge. Eliminated: Grunt Arena Semi-Finals Nemesis vs Roadblock Both robots started slowly but Roadblock was able to use its circular saw to slice through the polka dot fur of Nemesis. Steering away, Roadblock drove into Matilda's CPZ, and impaled itself on the spikes, trapped by Matilda and Nemesis. Roadblock used its wedge to push Nemesis back, and Sergeant Bash came in an set it on fire. Nemesis, on fire, stayed alive until the end, but was eliminated unanimously via the judges. Winner: Roadblock Killertron vs Shogun Shogun moved forward, before driving over near the grilles. It tentatively moved towards Killertron, reversing away as Killertron's axe came swinging forward. Killertron spun, battering Shogun with its axe, and Shogun eventually drove over the grille and got stuck. Killertron cornered its foe and struck with its axe. Sergeant Bash interceded, but its circular saw made contact with Killertron and flew clean off. Cease was called, as Shogun was clearly immobile. It was revealed that problems with the speed controllers caused Shogun's poor driving, and that Sergeant Bash's circular saw had fractured a wire in Killertron. However, it managed to be fixed in time. Winner: Killertron Final Killertron vs Roadblock In a very anticipated final, both robots drove towards each other. Killertron fired its axe prematurely, but managed to retract and swing again in time to hit Roadblock. Roadblock's scoop proved effective, slipping beneath Killertron twice in quick succession and pushing it into the side wall. Killertron was left in Sergeant Bash's CPZ, but easily dodged the Sergeant to escape. It then drove up onto Roadblock and beached itself there. Roadblock carried Killertron around in circles, and eventually Killertron rolled onto its back, helpless. Roadblock had won the first ever heat of Robot Wars. Winner: Roadblock Category:The First Wars